Warm Summer Night
by k-tiraam
Summary: Sequel to 'Rainy Night fic: Three weeks has passed since the confession and their love grows stronger. /KenKao/cutted version/edited/one-shot/ CHANGED PEN-NAME!


**Disclaimer:** Rurouni Kenshin and all related characters belong to Nobuhiro Watsuki, Shueisha, Sony Entertainment, et al. That means that I do not own them or I make non-profit of this. Do not sue. 

**Rating:** R for lime and adult-events. 

**Timeline note:** Take its place three weeks after "Rainy Night"-fic. 

**Writer's note:** Why does this fic have two different ratings? You see… I had to cut the lemon-scene from the original plot so Mir could post this sequel to the RK-site. Mir doesn't want any lemons. So this fic that is down below, is the non-lemon-fic or it should be one. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

A Rurouni Kenshin Fanfiction 

**Warm Summer Night**

Written by Maarit Kauppinen a.k.a. "Fall Angel" (c) 2001   
Edited by Mir   
  
  
It sure was a warm day in Japan. Kenshin was doing his everyday job: washing the laundry. It was the warmest day the people had EVER experienced before, but Kenshin didn't mind it at all. He was working by the water, which cooled him down. But still, he could feel the sweat falling by his face and temples, and he stopped for a moment to wash his face with clean water. 

"Oroooo.... It's warm de gozaru yo... TOO warm..." he muttered to himself as he cupped his hands so he could splash some water to his face. 

"Aaahhh," he sighed, "That felt good de gozaru yo! Demo sessha has to finish the laundry for Kaoru..." 

He was about to continue when he heard some noise coming from the dojo. He knew what it was about. Yahiko have opened his big mouth again to insult Kaoru. Kenshin sighed. It's been three weeks already since he and Kaoru started to sleep secretly in a same room, without anyone else knowing about it. Sleep, nothing else. 

But there were moments when he woke up in the middle of night to observe her sleeping. She looks so serene when she slept. Beautiful. He admitted that he has desires for her, but he had always managed to push them aside. Those nights were pure torture for him. To share the same room with her, doing nothing but sleep and to hold her closely so he could feel the warmth of her body next to his. 

Only to feel her soft and beautiful body against his hard but slim body, tempting him do more. To caress her, to love her with all his heart and soul. Yes. The closeness of her body was pure torture to him. Her body always woke his long forgotten desires back to life...her soft sighs during the sleep and her jasmine scent that clung on her. 

"ORO!? Did... did the weather became hotter than it was moment ago de gozaru ka??" Kenshin snapped out of his daydream as he felt himself growing warmer. No. It was his desire for Kaoru that made him hot. _'Kenshin no baka...you shouldn't think about these things about Kaoru! True, she's beautiful and has a desirable body demo...you shouldn't think about her such filthy way!!'_

"Maa maa... sessha must finish the laundry and then make dinner for mina-dono." 

"GET BACK HERE YOU BRAT!!!!" 

"JUST YOU TRY TO CATCH ME FIRST BUSU!!!!!!" 

"OOOOHH!!!! WHY YOU!!!!!" 

"Oroo..." Kenshin muttered again as he saw Kaoru chasing her student with her shinai across the yard. 

"NYAH NYAH!!! YOU ARE TOO SLOW TO CATCH ME BUSU!!!!!" 

"OHH!!! YOU ARE GONNA GET IT NOW YAHIKO-CHAN!!!!" 

"DON'T CALL ME -CHAN!!!!!!!" 

"Maa maa... Kaoru-dono...Yahiko-kun... you shouldn't fight like that!! Please, calm down before something bad happens de gozaru yo!" 

And it did. Kaoru stumbled on a rock and fell right into Kenshin's hands and both of them fell into the laundry basket, splashing all the water out of it. Yahiko stopped from running and turned to look at now soaked X-scarred swordsman and young woman on his lap. The son from the samurai family snickered at first and then fell down, laughing heartily at the sight. 

Both Kenshin and Kaoru blushed ten different shades of red, and Kaoru quickly stood up from the red-haired samurai's lap, much to his relief. Kenshin was still in a basket, his eyes wide and body all tensed up. This was too much to him! He felt her body through her soaked training clothes against his. _'Kami-sama!! How I want her!!!'_

"Kya!! Kenshin!! Daijobu desu ka????" 

He only stared at her for the moment, his desire for her build up within him. But once more, he managed to gain his control over his long hidden lust, "H-hai. Daijobu de gozaru yo. Sessha is fine, Kaoru-dono." 

She almost giggled at him after hearing him calling her "Kaoru-dono" and thought of it as a bad joke but she controls herself. When they were by themselves, he only called her "Kaoru" or "koishii" but during the day times... he still called her "-dono". She hated to keep their relationship a secret, but Kenshin thought it would surely shock everyone... especially Yahiko. 

"Ne, Kenshin. You should get up from there before you get ill from a cold water." 

"H-hai, Kaoru-dono. But you should change from your wet clothes too de gozaru yo." 

"I will. Well, I guess our training for the day is over..." 

"NO!!! Kaoru!!! Please!! Let's practice ONE more time!!!!" Yahiko panicked, feeling that he needed more training. 

"Mou... iya, Yahiko. Thanks to you I'm all wet and I need to go some fresh clothes to wear! You can continue on your practice by sweeping the dust out of the dojo!" 

Yahiko groaned and was about to protest when he saw one of Kaoru's scary faces and how she was holding onto her shinai, which made him squeak, and he turned his heels back to the dojo. 

Kaoru giggled softly as she saw her student's rush back to dojo; her giggle was music to Kenshin's ears as the red-haired samurai stared at her. 

"Oh well," she sighed, "I might as well go take my bath while I'm at it. Kenshin?" 

Kenshin snapped out of his dream world as he heard calling out his name. "Hai, Kaoru-dono?" 

"Could you warm up the fire pit just a little bit? Not too hot. This day is enough hot already so I don't need a really hot bath today." 

_'The weather wasn't the only thing that makes me hot'_ Kenshin thought inwardly. "Hai, Kaoru-dono. Sessha will warm up the bath for you." 

"Arigato Kenshin," she smiled at him and was about to leave when she turned around to look at him one more time. "Ne, Kenshin?" 

"Hmm?" 

"You don't have to call me "Kaoru-dono" when we are alone. Remember?" 

He had to chuckle at that. "Aa, koishii."   
  


^^^^ 

  
  
After taking a bath, Kaoru went to her room, leaving Kenshin some privacy to take a bath of his own. He decided to take COLD bath rather than a warm one. He needed to cool his desire and lust for the moment. The laundry incident was too much for him! 

This was the fourth time he dumped cold water over himself! He shook his head and dried his long red hair. 

"Oro... it was too close! If sessha... if sessha has stayed any longer...ororororo.... Sessha doesn't want to think what would have happened next!" 

_"Oi!! Kenshin!!! Are you here???"_

_'Sano...'_ "Hai!! Sessha is here!! Sessha will come out soon!!" 

But Sanosuke didn't listen and he came in anyway, gawking his fishbone as always. "So... I heard what happened today from Yahiko. Heh heh heh... you lucky dog..." 

Kenshin only blushed and wrapped a towel around his hips. "E-etoo... nothing happened... really!" 

"Nothing, ne?" Sanosuke grins mischievously at the ex-assassin, doubting his every word. He knew that Kenshin had feelings for Kaoru and also about their nightly "sleepovers". He had once caught a glimpse of Kenshin sneaking into Kaoru's room after he'd came back from drinking. He was drunk but nonetheless, he had known what was going on around him! 

"Then...I think that your nightly sneaking into Jou-chan's room isn't "nothing" either..." 

Kenshin twitched as he heard that and turned quickly around to see the ex-gangster snickering at him, which made him blush even more! 

"A-anoo...you... know about that...?" He stammered nervously knowing that he has been caught from sneaking. 

Sanosuke answered him with big grin that reached to his ears. "You bet, Kenshin! So... how is she? Hmmm? Good, ne?" He nudged at the furiously blushing rurouni. 

"ORO!!! Sano!!! Don't even think of that!! Get your mind out of the gutter!!!" 

"Nan de?? You mean to tell me that you haven't slept with her??" 

"We share the futon, yes but not in that way de gozaru!!" 

Sigh. "Boring! You just cuddle in each other arms doing nothing?! Come on, Kenshin!!" 

"Sessha doesn't want to rush things de gozaru yo!!" 

"BAKA!!! This is you chance!!! Seduce her! Make her yours!!!" 

"Orooo...." Kenshin started to fume all the sudden. How dare he??? How dare Sanosuke think his loved one...his Kaoru as some sort of prostitute!?!? Ooohhh.... He was going to get it now! 

Bits of golden flashed in his violet eyes as he sharply looked into Sanosuke's. "Sanooooo... don't you talk about Kaoru as if she was some sort of whore!!!" 

"Oi, OI!! I didn't say that!!! I just..." 

"Sano... with all respect, leave this matter to Kaoru's and my care!! It is a private matter!!" The tone of his voice was closer to hitokiri's but it still held the tone of rurouni's. But nonetheless, Sanosuke didn't want to deal with the hitokiri, so he dropped the case. 

"Now, now Kenshin... You don't need to get angry. I'll let you be," he was about the step out of the bathhouse when he peeked from the door again, "But...Could yah tell me afterward how did it..." 

"SANO!!!" 

"I'm gone!!"   
  


^^^^ 

  
  
The day turned into nighttime and Kaoru was combing her hair gently, humming a song, which she once heard her mother singing to her when she was but a child. She was thinking about the laundry incident that happened earlier on the day. She felt his smooth and yet strong body through the soaked clothes; his and hers. Like she always has felt his body's warmth when they slept together, holding each other in their arms, hugging and cuddling. 

Pure torture. It was pure torture to her. True, they have making out but only kissing hungry kisses and whispering words of love to each other. Nothing more. She wanted to show Kenshin how much she loves him but she couldn't. She couldn't help it but feel a little bit shy every time they touched each other before going to sleep.   
  


^^^^ 

  
  
"But WHY are we going to Megumi's place???" 

"Trust me Yahiko-chan! We're going there, and that's final!!" Sanosuke dragged the boy by his sleeve to the streets, heading for Megumi's home. 

The boy continued to grumble but followed the ex-gangster without any clues, "Okay... but DON'T CALL ME -CHAN!!!!" 

"Yeah, yeah... whatever, punk!"   
  


^^^^ 

  
  
Kaoru sighed as she finished with her hair. "If only...if only he would let me show him how much I really love him... if only he would let me touch him, love him the way a true lover would..." 

"Kaoru-koishii?" 

Kaoru yelped slightly at his voice as she was caught while thinking loud about her dreams and hopes. She turned around with her cheeks flushed red! _'Did he heard what I said?'_

"Ah, gomen nasai de gozaru. I didn't mean to scare you, koishii." 

"Iya, you just startled me that's all. D-did you have a nice bath?" 

_'You could put it like that...'_ "Aa. I did." _'How will I survive this night? After what Sano said in the bathhouse. And after what happened today?'_ "Ready to make love?" 

"Nani?!" 

"ORO!! S-sessha means... I mean that 'ready to sleep' Kaoru-koishii??" _'Please let her believe it!!'_

"Un." Kenshin sighed in relief and sat next to her on their futon. 

Kaoru doubted his words. She could swear that she heard him say: "make love" but she shrugged it off her mind and went under the blankets, snuggling next to Kenshin. 

As he has done it all the other nights before, Kenshin wrapped his arm around her and accepted her body warmth. But it was hard for him to ignore the sensations feelings, which was caused by the simplest touch. _'Oro...this is going to be long night...'_

He wasn't the only one to feel the same sensation. Kaoru also felt it. _'Mou... How will I survive this night after what happened today?'_ She squirmed a little in his arms letting Kenshin to know that she was still wide-awake. 

"Oro? Kaoru?" 

"Kenshin...I'm sorry about today...I really was clumsy and I should have looked where I was going..." 

"Koishii...It's all right de gozaru. At least nothing serious happened." _'Good thing too.'_

"Oh, okay. Oyasumi nasai." 

"Oyasumi, koishii."   
  


^^^^ 

  
  
But Kenshin didn't get any sleep. He has been staring at the ceiling for half an hour, listening Kaoru's sighs as she sleep. Well...at least he thought she was asleep since he didn't see her face. He turned his face so that he was looking at her black hair, touching it slightly. 

He kissed her head softly and then groaned quietly, feeling the same sensation build up within him. 

"Oh Kaoru...if only you knew what are you doing to me," he rubbed her shoulder gently, massaging and placing kisses on her neck, "if you knew how much I want you, koishii..." 

"So do I..." 

Kenshin gasped in startled and leaned back to his side hearing Kaoru's soft voice. "K-Kaoru...you... weren't asleep??" 

"Iya, I couldn't sleep. I couldn't sleep at all when I was feeling...feeling..." She turned to look at him with love shining in her eyes; love and something else that Kenshin knew all to well. Need. 

"Feeling what, Kaoru?" 

"I don't know. It's something that I can't describe well. As if I'm...about to... Gods! I don't know! But every time you touch me, I get this sensational feeling running through my body, wanting more of your touches. A-and...it makes me feel...hot and dizzy. And..." 

Kenshin couldn't believe it! She was also feeling the same like he! "As if...you're missing a piece of you." 

Kaoru blinked her eyes twice, "Hai...you...feel it too?" 

"Aa de gozaru..."Impulsively, Kenshin started to kiss her tenderly, teasing her pink lips and little by little, his kissed her fully. Kaoru moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck holding him as close as she could. But something was different about this kiss and Kaoru noticed it. It was more desired, more passionate, and some how... this kiss made her feel whole, complete. Making her feel loved and needed. 

Kenshin couldn't help it. The way he kissed her, only made him hunger more of her sweetness. His tongue tapped at her lips, wanting her to open them for him, to taste more of her sweetness. 

She groaned into his lips, and her body became warm eventually, she broke off their heated and passionate kiss. "K-Kenshin..." But her beloved rurouni's kissing and sucking her throat cut her off, making her moan again. 

The jasmine scent, her unique scent, filled his nostril and making his body tense. He couldn't help keep his hands from wandering as they tried to memorize every part of her soft curves. 

"Let me show you my love for you koishii... tonight and rest of our lives..." 

Only answer that Kaoru gave him was a nod 'yes' and let Kenshin show his love, as she will show hers to him.   
  


^^^^ 

  
  
Both of them stayed in the position for a while, when Kenshin fell down on her body, snuggling his head against her chest, breathing heavily and inhaling the sweet scent of jasmine. His. This wonderful woman was his now, and no man could have her now. 

"Ken...shin..." Her tired voice invited his ears, demanding him to look at his lover's flushed and tired face. 

"Aa?" 

She pulled his face near to hers and kissed his lips with hers, "Arigato... for showing me your love." 

Kenshin chuckled; his eyes were once again violet ones. "Aa... I must thank you too Kaoru... for accepting me as who I am...the rurouni who has a dark past behind him." 

Kaoru giggled, "You hardly are a rurouni anymore Kenshin. You have a home now. And I love the way you are..." 

"Mo aishiteru…koishii. Now let's get some sleep, ne?" 

"Hai," she yawned but then she winced as Kenshin made a slightest movement, "Don't go!" 

"Oro??" 

"The way you make me feel... it feels good." 

He chuckles heartily. "Maa maa. I was just getting our blanket de gozaru." He covered their naked bodies with the blanket, never breaking their inmate connection. "This is lot better, ne?" 

"Hmmm... much better. Oyasumi nasai Kenshin." 

"Aah... now we will have a good night sleep. ORO?!" Kaoru slapped him playfully and giggled snuggling closer to him and eventually falling asleep. Kenshin watched her as she slept and then kissed her onto her forehead, drifting into peaceful sleep with her. Tomorrow wouldn't be the same for them or for the others, but he would deal it later. Now he wanted to sleep with a beauty with him, hoping to wonderful dreams of his future with her.   
  
  


**~ OWARI ~**

  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

**Translations:**

**aa =** yeah, yup; a masculine expression   
**anoo =** an interjection; well, um…   
**arigato =** thank you   
**busu =** ugly, hag; Yahiko's name for Kaoru   
**-chan =** a suffix meaning cute or little, a common endearment; used to address children, (close) friends and relatives, mainly females.   
**daijobu de gozaru yo =** I'm all right; Kenshin's overpolite version.   
**daijobu (desu) ka? =** are you all right?   
**de gozaru =** "to be"; very polite form used by Kenshin   
**demo =** but   
**-dono =** a rather polite suffix and older version of -san; used chiefly by Kenshin   
**etoo =** similar to "anoo"; well, er…   
**gomen nasai de gozaru =** I'm sorry, that I am; the Kenshin's over polite version   
**hai =** yes   
**iya =** no, that's not it; a stronger word than "iie"   
**jou-chan =** Sano's nickname for Kaoru; "little woman" or "missy"   
**kami-sama =** god; this form is used to address one   
**koishii =** darling, beloved   
**-kun =** a suffix used for people of equal/younger age and equal (social) standing   
**kya! =** eek!   
**maa maa =** now, now   
**mina=** everyone   
**mo aishiteru =** I love you too   
**mou =** a mild curse, or an expression of frustration or anger; drat, rats   
**nan de? =** what a--?   
**nani? =** what?   
**ne =** eh, right; a very common supporting word   
**oi =** hey   
**oro =** Kenshin's way of showing he's surprised, confused, hurt or just plain clueless.   
**oyasumi nasai =** Good night   
**rurouni =** by and large means "wanderer" or "driefter"; Watsuki-sensei invented this word, properly using the word "ronin" (literally "wave man"), which means a masterless samurai, as a basis   
**sessha =** this unworthy one; Kenshin's rurouni I   
**shinai =** a practice sword made of bamboo strapped together   
**un =** yes, yeah; younger people uses this, both women and men 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

First & original draft: June 25, 2001 - July 14, 2001   
Edited by Mir: October 2001   
Maarit Kauppinen a.k.a. "Fall Angel" 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

**Writer's note:** If you want to read the uncut version, you can find it at my homesite and at AdultFanFiction.net. **(12/09/03)**


End file.
